


The Sage’s Instruments

by Crimson_Cackle



Series: The Hero of Song [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle
Summary: Link was happy to say the least. She lived far away from the city. As a Shepard to her family’s sheep. When danger threatens Hyrule only Link can save it. An old man sending her on a quest that she might not survive.
Series: The Hero of Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771684
Kudos: 1





	The Sage’s Instruments

Link woke up before the sun started to rise. Even at a young age of ten, rising early was driven into her. Golden locks fell from her head and emerald eyes shined because of the sun. Slipping her feat of her bed and onto the cold floor of the house. After slipping on her glasses and changing from a loose night shirt and shorts to a purple tunic and beige pants with black boots. Throwing her hair into a pony-tail, she walked to the kitchen, taking an apple from a bowl on the counter and stuffing it down her throat.

Taking a sling-shot and a hunter knife from the table. She made her way to the door. Link wasn't an only child, she had her older brother who was 20, another who was 18, another 14. She had two younger brothers. Twins who were 6 and a younger sister who was 2. Culok, Ado, Izom, Link, Nink, Nunk, and Epho in that order. The farm had been in their family for generations. She continued to walk towards the sheep pen, whistling a tune. It was quiet and the sun had barely risen above the horizon. It was quiet just like Link liked it. She hadn't ever gone off the property of the ranch.

Walking to the sheep pen, she thought of her father. A tall man with brown hair, it was long and always in a low ponytail over his shoulder. She could remember her mother hitting him playfully with a wooden spoon telling him to cut his hair. He had joyful green eyes with smile lines around them. He was a cheerful man from what she could remember. He had left when Nink and Nunk were born. Her mother refused to tell them with. Coluk also refused to tell her. Epho was her half sister, the daughter from some other man in the village.

Her mother had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was worn with age. She was fairly short. She had loved her children with all her life and sadly lost her life for one of them. When Epho was born their mother had fallen ill. Sadly dying a few painful month later. Leaving seven kids alone with no father or mother. Ado was in charge of educating his younger siblings, Coluk was in charge of shopping, while Izom was the babysitter of everyone. Link was in charge of the sheep. Nink was in charge of feeding the live stock and Nunk milked the cows and collected eggs from the cuccos. Their family wasn't perfect but they were happy.

After leading the sheep to a pasture a little ways away from the farm she sat down on a large rock. It was positioned so she could see all the sheep and to the tree line. She pulled a ocarina and put it to her lips. The song wafted through the pasture. The melody was quick and upbeat and that's how Link liked her music. The day slowly passed by as the sheep grazed. Link had started to tan in the sun as she laid down. Her ears were open for anything out of the ordinary. 

She tilted her head to look at the castle of Hyrule. It was tall enough to see half way across all of Hyrule. She always had wanted to climb one of the spiral towers. She had heard from her father how it was one of the best sights in all of Hyrule. She could just imagine the bustling streets of Castle town. She wanted to go see the market there. The different stores scattered across the square. She wanted to visit the library and read a ton of book. She wanted to see the statue of the triforce. Her brother said that two parts of the triforce had shown up. Princess Zelda had wisdom of course. And her brother; princes Okok had the Triforce of Courage. The scholars had guessed that Ganon had the triforce of Power

Ganon was a heavy topic that most people didn't even discuss. He was an ancient evil. Plaguing generations of heroes and Hyrule. In some legends he took the form of a Gerudo male and in others he took the form of a giant beast. He hadn't shown any signs of awakening or causing trouble. So Hyrule was still engaged in an era of peace. And most people believed it would stay like that. 

After her stomach started to grumble she started to herd the sheep towards the farm. The farm was alive, Nink and Nunk were playing some sort of game that involved running around. After the sheep were in their pen. She opened the front door to the main house. The smell of roasting chicken wafted through the house. "Ah, Link. You're back. Lunch will be ready soon, could you go wash up. And then Coluk said he'd take you to Castle Town after lunch." The soft kind voice of Izom came from the kitchen. Link made a hum in response. 

After washing her body and brushing through her hair she put on the same outfit from before and she skipped to the kitchen, feeling happy. Taking a seat at the table, as Coluk played with Epho on the floor. And Ado read a book. Nink and Nunk were washing up while Izom finished lunch. Soon he brought out plates with grilled chicken and grilled watermelon on the side. As soon as he put the plate in front of Link, the food was already on a fork and half way to her mouth. Nink and Nunk raced to the table. 

"Link, you might want to slow down. You don't want to choke." Ado sweat dropped at her actions. Link just rolled her eyes and continued to eat at the same speed. "What do we need to get in time?" Link asked her oldest brother. "Some stuff here and there." He replied with a mouth filled with food. "Such bad manners. I see where she gets them from." Ado facepalmed. Coluk and Link just smiled at him slyly.

After both cleaned their plates and said goodbye the two attached a cart to their best horse. Coluk jumped onto the horse's saddle and Link sat in the back of the cart. It was a quiet journey to the town. Nothing but the sound of their breath, the sound of the horse's feet hitting the dirt road, and the chirping of multiple birds. "Why don't you play something from your ocarina?" Coluk asked, turning his head to look back. After shuffling around she found the blue object. She had repainted it many times, a different design each time.

Putting it to her lips, she left the soft song start, much different from the one she played before. It was a slow tune that went pretty high on the scale. The sweet melody filled the air as the two traveled. She stopped after a few minutes. The rest of the time was spent in quiet like before. They passed other travelers and merchants on the road. Not a lot of them were on horses which stuck Link as weird.

Her eyes widened when they finally got close enough to see the gates to castle town. They were elegant, gold circled stone like vines. After entering the town, Coluk turned to her. "Okay I'm gonna give you twenty rupees and there's a street on your left that has a ton of child friendly stores. Most parents send their children there while they shop." He handed her a sack and pointed to their left while he explained.

Not being one to complain she nodded and ran off. A few other children were running around. She looked around, looking for something that would catch her eye. She found a small music store squished in the middle of a sweets store and a toy shop. She timidly pushed open the door. An older woman was sitting behind a counter, multiple instruments hanging on the wall. A bell attached to the door made the woman jumped. The woman turned to her and smiled. "Hello deary, what can I do for you?" The woman asked with a smile. 

"I don't know, I'm just looking." Link replied looking around. The woman nodded and turned back to what she was doing. "Miss?" The Woman looked up. "What's the sculpture out there for?" She asked pointing to a picture behind her. "Oh, that's a very good story, would you like to hear it?" Link nodded.

"Well there are seven types of people in all of Hyrule. The Rito, strong archers and ginat bird like people. The Gerudo, strong warriors with red hair and deadly on the battle field. The Zora, shark like species, and exceptional healers. The Goron, people with rock like bodies who are good at defense and eat rocks for meals. Us Hylians the wielders of the Triforce. Sheikah warriors. Quick and silent, mostly fighters who protect the royal family. Music plays a big role in society. Each nations is known for a specific instrument. Rito with the Guitar, Gerudo with string instruments, the Zora with a pan flute, Goron with their mighty drums, Hylians with an Ocarina, Sheikah with a piano. Giants with a harp. This picture is monument for each species Music sage. There hasn't been a Hylian sage chosen." The woman gestured to each person. 

The people in the photo were all faced with their backs to each other. There was a gap for the Hylian, on the gap's right was a female Zoran holding a flute, A female Gerudo holding a pan flute with a smile. Next was a female Rito holding a guitar, her eyes closed and a smile platered on her lips. A Goron in the back, she could only guess it was a male. A male Sheikah in a sitting position, a bench and piano there too. Then a miniature male giant on the gap's left. 

"Once the Hylian sage is shown they will add them." She smiled at Woman. "Who knows maybe you could be the sage." The woman eyed the Ocarina on her hip. "What exactly can music sages do?" Link asked. 

"They can cast spells and fight with music." The woman leaned forwards. Putting her hands on the counter and standing on her tip toes so she could talk better to the woman. The two exchanged words. Then it was kinda like time stopped. The woman was in a pose, her hands up and gesturing to the picture. She also looked like she was in the middle of standing up. 

"Um, lady? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of the lady face. The woman remained frozen, after a few more minutes of waving her hand she gave up. She pushed the door open and it seemed like everyone was in the middle of doing something, but they weren't moving. It was quiet, too quiet. A father looked like they were in the middle of throwing their son in the air, but the child was frozen in the sky. Link raised an eyebrow. She thought this was a prank, but one of this size wasn't normal. She felt something evil coming from the castle. When she turned to look at the castle, it was all black, a giant shadow looming over it. 

"Someone's left, I don't believe it." Someone said breathlessly behind her. An old man was sitting in a rocking chair. He started to stand up, using a cane he walked over to the shocked girl. He looked over her face. With one hand on the cane and the other reaching for her hand. He held it up so he could look at it. "There's nothing there, mister." She said. "That's what you think." He sounded amused. Then she felt like someone was stabbing from her left hand up to her left eye. She might of screamed butshe didn't know. It burned, by the time she opened her eye, half of the world had a dark shadowy tinge to it. 

"Rise, Link hero of Song. The world needs a hero and you shall fill that spot." The man's voice was serious and sorta dark. Looking down at her hand there was a golden triangle, the top triangle of four was filled in golden. "The triforce of power is yours to wield, Hyrule needs a male hero, you must travel to each land and recover the seven sage instruments. As the Ocarina sage it's your job to recover them from evil's grasp. Do you accept?" She did a double take at the words male hero. 

"Okay one I'm female and two I guess since I'm the only one left I guess I'll save the world." She rolled her eyes, ignoring the titles she was just called. The man left in a swirl of leaves and wind. Behind was a stack of clothes. "A male hero huh." She shrugged. The outfit was a royal blue tunic, beige pants. They were very loose and baggy. A cone hat sort of thing. There were a few sashes. And a bag that went down near her hip. She stood on someone's frozen shoulders and searched for the weapon shop. She entered it everyone was frozen in there too.

She pulled a knife and sword from the wall. Picking up a few sheaths along the way. Something behind the counter found her interest. It was a giant hammer, spikes on one side, she walked over to it and pulled it from the wall and slung it over her shoulder. Walking around town she stuffed her bag with what seemed like infinite storage with food. She looked over to a clothing shop. Her left eye was completely black. She gasped and went to look in a mirror in the shop to see her full reflection. Her left arm;s veins were black and so were the ones leading up to her eye. 

She eyed a pair of green goggles that weren't see through. She picked them up and seemingly stabbed the left eye spot. The glass cracked but didn't shatter. She slipped them on. She walked around the square for maybe the last time. She found a stable with horses to rent. As she walked past it, a brown horse with a white mane caught her eye. "Epona huh? How would you like to join me?" She asked, brushing her fingers across the wooden name plate. Epona snorted and nudged her. Taking it as a yes, she put a saddle on Epona and started to lead her to the edge of the town. 

"A male hero, I can do that." She smiled sadly at Epona as the two stood on a hill over looking the town. She pulled the knife from her waist and let her eyes reflect on the steel. Putting the edge to the start of her ponytail. With one swift move, blonde hair falling to the ground, while short and choppy edges fell into place.


End file.
